Különös házasság
by NevemTeve
Summary: A Thicknesse-féle házassági törvény arra kényszeríti Hermionét, hogy névházasságot kössön egy aranyvérű varázslóval. Neville és Hermione.


**Különös házasság**

Mit tegyen egy férfi, ha másfél évnyi házasság után elválik tőle a felesége? Talán keresse fel a legközelebbi kocsmát, és az italban keressen menedéket? Reménykedjen, hogy a szesz segít elfogadni az elfogadhatatlant, megérteni a megérthetetlent – vagy ha nem, hát legalább ahhoz hozzásegítheti, hogy néhány órát boldog öntudatlanságban töltsön...

Sőt, nem is _válás_ volt ez, emlékeztette magát Neville Longbottom, hanem a házasság _semmissé nyilvánítása,_ azon az alapon, hogy azt sohasem hálták el.

Ráadásul ez igaz is volt. Ebben a kérdésben nem lehetett semmiféle kétség vagy vita: a _Mágiai Anyakönyv_ nemcsak a házasság megkötésének a napját rögzíti automatikusan, hanem azt is, hogy az mikor _teljesedett be._ Ősi varázslóhagyomány ez – és persze felháborító indiszkréció, gondolta keserűen.

És akkor mit tegyen egy férfi, ha mindez a saját akaratából történik vele? Ha a körülmények arra kényszerítik, hogy _névházasságot_ ajánljon egy nőnek, hogy megmentse a... Nos, nem tudta pontosan, _mitől:_ nem tudta, mi történt volna Hermionéval, ha nem engedelmeskedik a Thicknesse-féle házassági törvénynek, de sejtette, hogy még az lenne a legjobb eset, ha erőszakkal kényszerítik valakihez, aki az ő szemükben _magasabb származású..._ A puszta gondolattól is megborzongott.

Akárhogy is, a házasságuk megköttetett, másfél évig tartott, és ma véget ért – nem elég ok ez arra, hogy egy-két pohár – vagy palack – Ogden-féle Lángnyelv-whiskeyvel vigasztalja magát?

Úgy látszik, nem ő volt az egyetlen, akinek ilyesféle gondolatai támadtak: ahogy belépett az ivó ajtaján, egy fájdalmasan ismerős arcot pillantott meg az egyik sarokasztalnál, előtte egy palack ital, még bontatlanul, és két pohár. Amikor Neville belépett, a nő hívó mozdulattal intett felé.

Visszaforduljon? Vagy üljön máshová, és egész este igyekezzen tettetni, hogy nem is látta? De mindkét megoldás olyan lett volna, mintha _menekülne..._ Ha már így alakult, miért is ne ülhetne az asztalához? Egyelőre beérték egy rövid üdvözléssel, azután Neville kinyitotta az üveget, és mindkettejüknek töltött.

A harmadik nagy pohár ital után a dolgok kezdtek elrendeződni a lelkében. Miért is ne beszélgethetnének egy jóízűt? ... Most már...

– Thicknesse miniszter úr egészségre! – emelte köszöntésre a poharát. – Végül is, neki köszönhetem életem legszebb másfél évét!

– Thicknesse-re! – csatlakozott hozzá Hermione. – Mit gondoltál – kérdezte hirtelen –, amikor megtudtad, hogy Thicknesse valójában Dumbledore embere?

– Nem hittem el! – vágta rá Neville egyszerűen.

– De amikor végül elhitted, akkor mit gondoltál?

– Akkor sem hittem el – makacskodott Neville. – Rendben – adta meg végül magát –, amikor végre _többé-kevésbé_ elhittem, hogy ez lehetséges, arra gondoltam, hogy ez annyira jellemző Dumbledore-ra: úgy játszik velünk, mint a sakkfigurákkal; persze csakis a _Nagyobb Jó_ érdekében... Egyébként azt nem értem még most sem, hogy Tudjukki _hogyan_ halhatott meg. Nem az volt az jóslat, hogy csak Harry ölheti meg?

– Ez meg is történt – magyarázta Hermione. – Megölte, anélkül, hogy hozzáért volna. Pontosabban, Harry _vére_ ölte meg végül, amit felhasznált az új testéhez, amikor visszatért, hét évvel ezelőtt.

– Én meg azt nem értem pontosan – folytatta –, miért nem vették észre a halálfalói, hogy az imádott Sötét Uruk már nincs köztük... Nyilván nem voltak jelen a halálánál, de hogy azt sem vették észre, hogy többé nem szólítja őket magához a Sötét Jegyükön keresztül... Akárhogy is, legalább Thicknesse magához tért az Imperius alól, és azon vette észre magát, hogy ő a mágiaügyi miniszter a halálfalók rendszerében...

– Igen, elismerem, hogy a legjobbat tette, amit tehetett: Dumbledore-hoz fordult, hogy együtt kitalálják, hogyan lehetne háború nélkül megszabadulni Tudjukki híveitől... Akikből addigra ijesztően sok lett: nagyon sokan ébredtek rá hirtelen, hogy nagyon szívesen állnának a győztes oldalon, és nincsenek kétségeik vagy fenntartásaik... Ha ezek megtudják, hogy rossz lóra tettek, és ha valaki, például Bellatrix Lestrange, az élükre áll, az akár nyílt háborúhoz is vezethet...

– Tehát ők ketten, Dumbledore meg Thicknesse, elhatározták, hogy amíg nincs kész a tervük, és nincsenek meggyőző erőfölényben, egyszerűen húzzák az időt, és hagyják hogy a halálfalók azt higgyék, övék a hatalom...

– Zseniális! – helyeselt keserű iróniával Neville. – És a végén a Thicknesse vezette összeesküvés vértelen puccsal megdöntötte Thicknesse miniszter hatalmát... De talán ők sem tudták, hogy ehhez _két teljes évre_ lesz szükségük, és addig is _valahogy_ ki kell mutassák a hatalom mugliellenességét, hát kitalálták ezt házassági törvényt... így utólag persze nem is látszik olyan szörnyűnek... végül is, nem fenyegettek börtönnel, ha nem engedelmeskedsz...

– Nem, szavakban kimondva nem – ismerte el a lány –, azt a képzeletemre bízták, hogy döntsem el, mitől félek a legjobban: megölnek? börtönbe zárnak? erőszakkal kényszerítenek valakihez? vagy inkább a szüleimet üldözik, hogy engem megbüntessenek?

Neville megborzongott: erre a lehetőségre nem is gondolt... – De hát mindez nem is volt igaz – fakadt ki dühösen –, ha legalább neked elárulták volna, hogy a _valóságban_ nem fenyeget semmi...

– Úgy érted, hogy csak nekem, vagy minden érintettnek? – csapott le rá Hermione logikus kérdése. – Túl nagy lett volna a kockázat, biztos lett volna valaki, aki elszólja magát...

– Egyébként – folytatta elmélázva –, igaz, hogy mérges voltam, dühös, felháborodott, vérig sértett... de _nem féltem:_ meglehetősen biztos voltam benne, hogy... hogy a Fiú-Akit-Nem-Nevezünk-Nevén...

– Hogy kicsoda? Harry? ... vagy Denem? – értetlenkedett Neville.

– _Ron Weasley!_ – vágta ki dühösen Hermione. – Abban bíztam, hogy ezt egy jelnek veszi, és végre megkér! Nem ez lett volna a legromantikusabb eset a világtörténelemben – ismerte el, már nyugodtabban –, de boldogan igent mondtam volna...

– Nem leszel meglepve, ha elárulom, hogy jónéhány éve vártam erre... Egyetlen gyenge pontja volt ennek a tervnek, egyetlen apróság... – ivott még egy kortyot, hogy erőt merítsen a whiskeyből, azután folytatta. – Őszintén szólva, nem is hibáztathatom: _nem ő_ hitegetett engem, hanem _én_ áltattam magamat... Ő nem ígért semmit, és nem is tett semmit, amit úgy lehetett volna érteni, hogy komoly kapcsolatot akarna...

– Ugyebár, azt mondják, egy korunkbeli fiú másra sem vágyik, mint a szexre... ahogy mondani szokták, _akár a cikeszt is, röptében..._ – látta ugyan, hogy Neville arca vérvörösé válik, de már maga az ital sem engedte, hogy félbehagyja. – Mégis, valahányszor megkérdeztem Ront, hogy nem akarja-e végre _célbadobni a kvaffot,_ ő csak _kitért_ előle.

– Nyilván, mert ő olyanfajta régimódi férfi, aki megtartóztatja magát az esküvője napjáig... – próbálta Neville megvédeni Ront, bár maga sem értette, hogy miért.

– Ő is valami ilyesmit mondott – bólintott Hermione keserűen –, eltekintve attól az apróságtól, amit nem említett meg, hogy ő sosem tervez _engem_ feleségül venni, de addig is, amíg eljön az igazi, szívesen van velem, nincs ellenére egy kis csókolózás, de annál többre nem hajlandó.

– Ekkor jöttél te be a képbe... – tért vissza a történethez –, te és Draco Malfoy.

– _Draco Malfoy?!_ Ugye nem akarod azt mondani, hogy egy pillanatig is komolyan vetted Draco Malfoy ajánlatát?

– Neville, nyugodj meg, kérlek! _Természetesen_ komolyan vettem Draco ajánlatát – egyébként majdnem pontosan ugyanaz volt benne, mint a tiédben: _névházasságot_ ajánl, hogy engem megvédjen...

– De csak azért, hogy jópontokat szerezzen magának a hatalom előtt – vágott közbe Neville –, vagy akár a következő hatalom előtt: _'Én magam mélyen elítéltem ezt a Házassági Törvényt – de azért csak hála és dicséret illethet, amiért a saját előítéleteimen is túllépve, védelmet és biztonságot nyújtottam egy nőnek, akit a származása miatt üldöztek!'_

– Valahogy így gondoltam én is – helyeselt Hermione. – Ez egy tisztességes _üzlet_ lett volna, nem gondolod? Persze az ő helyzete könnyebb lett volna, mint mondjuk a tiéd: az ő családi hagyományai megengedik, hogy ágyasokat tartson, és a házasságon kívül született gyerekeit is teljes jogú örököseivé tegye, feltéve, hogy...

– Feltéve, hogy a pedigréjük megfelelő – szakította félbe Neville –, akarom mondani, aranyvérű boszorkány az anyjuk...

– Neville, kérlek! Én nem mondom, hogy ez így jó dolog, csak azt, hogy tiszta üzlet: Draco nem várt volna tőlem semmiféle viszonzást, vagy hálát... legfeljebb azt, hogy _ne_ kelljen túl gyakran személyesen találkoznia velem... az mégiscsak ártana a társadalmi tekintélyének!

– Milyen gáláns, igazi kis lovag! – helyeselt Neville. – Igyunk Draco Malfoy egészségére! És végül is miért nem őt választottad?

– Mert Dracóval élni az az ugyanazt jelentené, mint _egyedül_ élni – mondta egyszerűen Hermione –, és én nem hiszem, hogy arra képes lennék... Tudod, ahogy szakítottunk Ronnal – legalábbis nem tudom, mi másnak lehetne ezt nevezni, mint _szakításnak_ –, valahogy Harryvel és Ginnyvel is megváltoztak a dolgok... Nem akartam, hogy úgy érezzék, választaniuk kell köztem és Ron között, ezért inkább...

– Inkább te hagytad ott őket – fejezte be helyette Neville. – Nagyon büszke gesztus, de ezzel saját magadat ítélted... – vállat vonva félbehagyta a mondatot. – Valószínűleg én is ezt tettem volna a helyedben... Különben is, ők legfeljebb _sajnálni_ tudtak volna, de nem segíteni neked... Persze el tudom képzelni, milyen érzés lehetett egyedül maradni: ti hárman végig együtt voltak a Roxfortban, és azután is... illetve Ginnyvel négyen...

– _Te_ is jól tudod, milyen érzés egyedül lenni, igaz? – kérdezte a lány halkan.

Neville vállat vont. – Nem az volt a célom ezzel, hogy magamat sajnáltassam... vagy legalábbis nem elsősorban az... – próbált tréfálni.

Hermione elmosolyodott. – Tudom, hogy te mindig magányosnak érezted magad... Úgy képzeltem, hogy ha a te ajánlatodat választom, ha téged választalak, az neked is jó lehet... Feltéve, hogy nem okozok neked túl sok gondot: elhatároztam, hogy igyekszem kedves lenni hozzád, alkalmazkodni, és...

– És úgy tenni, mintha semmi se fájna? Minden a lehető legnagyobb rendben, az életünk nem is lehetne szebb? Ezt akkor sem tudtam volna elhinni, ha _nem_ veszem észre, hogy mindennap kettőtől négyig visszavonulsz a szobádba sírdogálni.

– Fő a rendszeresség, nem igaz? – próbált most Hermione tréfálni. – Ugye megérted, hogy szükségem volt arra, hogy sírhassak, hogy... _gyászoljak,_ ha szabad így mondanom... Nem lehet kilenc évet csak úgy leírni, hogy _elnézést, tévedés volt, lépjünk tovább, és maradjuk barátok!_

– Nem is vártam ezt tőled, csak... nem is tudom, talán csak azt, hogy _megengedd,_ hogy segítsek... megpróbáljak vigasztalni, vagy... – Habozott, folytassa-e, de végül kibökte: – Azt is megértettem, hogy nem bízol bennem eléggé, ezért kérdeztem meg, hogy akkor miért nem mész haza a szüleidhez pár napra...

Hermione mélyen elpirult. – Én pedig azt mondtam, hogy... – remélem, legalább most elhiszed, hogy nem megbántani akartalak vele – _'nem is gondoltam rá: nem tudtam, hogy te megengeded...'_ Nem gondoltam bele, hogy ez úgy hangozhatott, mintha a házadban úgy érezném magam, mint valamiféle _börtönben..._

– Lehet, hogy a lelked egy része tényleg szeretett volna sértődötten visszavonulni, haragban a világgal – tűnődött Neville. – És lehet, hogy az én lelkem egy része meg örült volna annak, hogy magadba zárkózol, hogy nincs _más,_ akiben megbízhatnál, csak én... Mint valamiféle modern _Szépség és Szörnyeteg..._ – Csak vállat vont, ahogy elkapta Hermione kérdő pillantását. Talán nem kellett volna elárulnia, hogy az ő lelkének is van egy önző, birtokolni vágyó része? De hát nem épp arra való az ital, hogy elmossa a gátlásokat, engedje kimondani mindazt, amit egyébként gondosan elhallgatnak? – Úgy látszik, mindenkinek van sötét oldala... A 'jobbik énem' tudta, hogy nem szabad elfordulnod a barátaidtól – ha Harryvel és Ginnyvel nem is akarsz találkozni, Luna, Parvati, Lavender és a többiek _nem_ tettek ellened semmit –, és főleg nem szabad elfordulnod a szüleidtől...

Igyekezett elnyomni az agyában azt a kis hangot, amelyik legszívesebben azt mondta volna: _'Szerencsés vagy, hogy vannak szüleid',_ és azt is, amelyik azt mondta volna: _'Hiányozni fognak nekem a vasárnapi ebédek a szüleidnél... Eddig úgy bántak velem, mint egy családtaggal – a te kedvedért ...ezután viszont, ha valaha is újra találkoznék velük, az csak kínos feszélyezettséghez vezetne mindkét részről.'_

– Nos, amikor visszajöttél – igyekezett túllépni Neville továbblépni –, láttam, hogy ez segített...

– Tényleg? Én úgy emlékszem, hogy ugyanolyan nyomorultul éreztem magam, mint azelőtt.

– Igen, de legalább már _elismerted,_ hogy nyomorultul érzed magad... Nem lehet megoldani egy problémát úgy, hogy tagadjuk a létezését – ezt éppen te mondtad nekem egyszer, ha jól emlékszem...

– Megértem – folytatta lassan –, hogy nem könnyű egy idegentől segítséget vagy szívességet elfogadni – látta, hogy Hermione tiltakozni készül, hát gyorsan folytatta – de úgy gondoltam, ha sikerül túllépned az utolsó két éven, amikor nem találkoztunk, és visszagondolsz az azelőtti _hét_ évre a Roxfortban, amit nem tudtam volna a te segítséged nélkül végigcsinálni, akkor nem úgy gondolsz rám, mint egy _idegenre..._

– Úgy képzelem – folytatta eltűnődve –, hogy talán az is segített, hogy a szüleid tudatában élő Neville Longbottom – akit korábban nem ismertek személyesen, csak a te elbeszélésedből – az a kétbalkezes kisfiú, aki mindig bajba kerül a bájitaltanórán, ha nem segítesz neki... – Látva, hogy Hermione a homlokát ráncolja, gyorsan hozzátette: – Ezt nem panaszképpen mondom, épp fordítva: azt reméltem, hogy ők segítenek, hogy ne úgy gondolj rám, mint egy börtönőrre, vagy mint valamiféle második Draco Malfoyra...

– Igaz – ismerte el Hermione –, kellett pár hét, hogy ezt megértsem, és ne érezzem magam kényelmetlenül, amiért a te válladon sírok... Ron Weasley miatt.

– Nem csak Ron miatt, igaz? Ahogy megértettem, volt egy sokkal komolyabb dolog is.

Hermione meglepetten nézett rá. – Ha azt hiszed, hogy valaha is komolyan vettem Viktor Krumot, akkor...

– Nem, dehogy is ő: a varázsló-közvélemény, mint olyan... Például _rólam_ mindenki azt gondolta, hogy reménytelen vagyok: kétbalkezes, feledékeny, majdhogynem kvibli – nem állítom, hogy ez alaptalan volt, de az, hogy mindenki eleve a legrosszabbat várta tőlem, önmagában is meggyőzött volna arról, hogy ez a dolgok rendje, hogy én tényleg reménytelen vagyok.

– De nem mindenki gondolta, hogy reménytelen vagy: ott volt Lupin és Bimba, és ötödikben, a DS-ben Harry: ők bíztak benned, és.. és nem csalódtak igaz? Csak az kellett, hogy érezzed a bizalmat, és akkor te is bíztál magadban...

– Pontosan erre gondolok én is: mindenki azt mondta neked, hogy te vagy az iskola legtehetségesebb diákja – ami igaz is! –, és azt, hogy ne aggódj a Malfoy-félék előítéletei miatt, mert a származás nem szabad számítson... De hát számít a származás, nem igaz? Nem lett nyílt háború, ahogy mindnyájan vártuk, éppen csak lassan és csendesen erősödtek egyre az előítéletek sokak lelkében... Főleg azokéban, akik a hatalom közelében voltak: minisztériumi tisztviselők, újságírók, bírók és ügyészek... Nem mindenki volt Imperius alatt, mint Thicknesse, a többség egyszerűen gyenge volt ellenállni a propagandának... Dumbledore-t újra meg újra nevetségessé tették, szenilisnek vagy zavarodottnak állították be... Ebben a légkörben ez a Házassági Törvény – igen, tudom, hogy csak megtévesztés volt, szükséges rossz a nagyobb jó érdekében – csak még egy lépés volt, hogy elhitessék veled, hogy...

– Hogy a származásom miatt kevesebbet érek – az eszem tudta, hogy ez nem igaz, de a szívem mélyén arra gondoltam, hogy talán Ron is emiatt nem akart engem... _most_ persze tudom, hogy ez nem igaz, de akkor és ott...

– És nekem sem beszéltél minderről, mert féltél, hogy én, mint _tiszta vérű_ varázsló nem érteném meg... mindazonáltal nem volt nehéz kitalálni.

– Arra gondoltam, talán segítene, ha lenne valami, ami elvonná a figyelmedet; valami olyasmi, aminek _van_ megoldása: Ugyebár azon nem lehet segíteni, hogy Ron... elutasított, sem azon, hogy a varázsvilág tele van előítéletekkel; de talán lehet segíteni... Marietta Edgecombe arcán.

– Először azt hittem – ismerte el Hermione –, hogy azért vetted elő Marietta ügyét, hogy _megszégyeníts,_ illetve – igyekezett tompítani a szavait –, hogy emlékeztess arra, hogy én sem vagyok olyan... ártatlan áldozat, ahogy érezni szeretném magam.

Neville megvakarta a fejét. Valóban, így is lehetett volna értelmezni, de... – Annyi mindenesetre igaz, hogy mindig kíváncsi voltam, miért nem tudtál soha megbocsátani Mariettának. Végül – talán – rájöttem: azért, mert akkor el kellett volna ismerned, hogy kegyetlenség volt reménytelenül elcsúfítani az arcát... és azt is el kellett volna ismerned, hogy nem tudsz rajta segíteni... – remélte, hogy nem most rontott el mindet, bár jobban belegondolva, már amúgy is minden elromlott, nem igaz?

Hermione nem látszott megsértődni, inkább... elégedettnek tűnt. – Szóval igazam volt: te sem vagy már olyan ártatlan kisfiú, mint amilyen a Roxfortban voltál... vagy legalábbis, amilyennek látszottál... Igazából van egy rejtett Mardekáros éned is, ismerd csak el!

Ez már szinte kihívásnak hangzott, de Neville csak vállat vont. – Ha te is elismered, hogy nem _ellened,_ hanem _érted_ csináltam...

– És azt is előre tudtad, hogy _féléves_ munka lesz? Hármunknak? Egyáltalán, hogy lehet, hogy Horatius Lumpsluck és te... Ne sértődj meg, de azt hinné az ember, hogy ő pont az az ember, aki csakis azokkal barátkozik, akiktől remél valamit...

– Amióta visszatért az eredeti hivatásához, már nem csak a tekintélyes és befolyásos emberek barátságát keresi – magyarázta Neville –; szüksége van az olyan herbalistákra is, amilyen én vagyok.

– Ebben az esetben nemcsak a szállítója voltam, hanem a megrendelője is... Tudtam, hogy hárman együtt meg tudjuk csinálni: maga Lumpsluck, a legjobb bájitaltanmester, akit találhattunk; te, a korszak legjobban képzett boszorkánya; és én, hogy elvégezzem botanikai háttérmunkát – ha hirtelen szükség van a kísérletekhez hatvannégy különböző színárnyalatú petúniára, csak leadjátok a rendelést, olyan határidővel, aminek a kétszerese is irreális lenne, és én szállítom...

Hermione a homlokát ráncolta. – Nem tudtam, hogy mellőzöttnek érzed magad.

– Nem, nem ezt akartam mondani – visszakozott gyorsan Neville. – Régen rájöttem, hogy nem születtem vezetőnek vagy hangadónak... – Egy percre elgondolkodott, mit is akart ebből kihozni? Úgy látszik, az ital már kezdi összezavarni a gondolatait... és lerombolni a gátlásait...  
– De _te_ igen, azt mindenki tudja... te nagy dolgokra születtél, nem arra, hogy beérd azzal, hogy egy kviddicsjátékos első számú rajongója lehetsz – önmagát is meglepte az indulat, ami kitört belőle, de nem is próbálta visszafogni magát. – Ezt te is tudtad, Ron is tudta; _mindnyájan_ tudtuk, hogy nem azzal fogod tölteni az életed, hogy a meccsei után hazavárod, és felszolgálod a vacsoráját.

Hermione elgondolkozott. Hogy jön Neville ahhoz, hogy ilyen tapintatlanul kimondja az igazságot? – Talán igazad van – mondta óvatosan –, de nem tudom, hogy most büszkének kellene-e lennem, vagy szégyenkeznem.

– Egyiket sem – vont vállat Neville. – Egyszerűen csak vedd tudomásul, mint egy fontos tényt... Talán nem könnyű olyan férfit találni, aki elfogad egy domináns nőt, de nem hiszem, hogy ne sikerülne. _Épp most váltál el egy ilyen férfitól_ – szerette volna még hozzátenni.

– Ha jól értettem mindazt, amit a kalandjaitokról hallottam, Harry és Ron rendszerint beérte azzal, hogy várták, mit hoz a sors; általában _te_ álltál elő a tervekkel; például másodikban a te ötleted volt a százfűlé főzet, és te jöttél rá, hogy Mardekár szörnyetege egy baziliszkusz...

– Mindenesetre ez a Marietta-projekt működni látszott: nem kellett több, mint néhány hét, és én úgy éreztem, hogy visszakaptam a régi Hermionémat; illetve – korrigálta magát pirulva –, nem _vissza,_ és nem az _én_ Hermioném, de... Mindenesetre boldog voltam, mert úgy láttam, hogy újra a régi vagy: tetterős és magabiztos.

– Amikor végre elkészült ez a gyógykenőcs – folytatta a visszaemlékezést –, persze örültem, hogy sikerült, de egy kicsit aggódtam is: hogyan tovább? Nem kívánhatom, hogy azzal töltsd az idődet, hogy csak otthon ülsz, és segítesz a kertészetben... szóval akkor jutott eszembe, hogy megpályázhatnál egy állást a minisztériumban, például Arthur Weasley régi munkáját, a Mugli Tárgyak Hivatalában; sejtettem, hogy ebben az új rendszerben nem sokan kapkodnak utána...

– De hogyan gondolhattad, hogy egy olyan minisztérium, amelyik nyíltan elfogult a mugliivadékokkal szemben, állást adhat nekem?

– Dehát végül is megtették, nem? – védekezett Neville. – Egyébként is, ha nem is pályázol, az mennyivel jobb, mint ha megpróbálod és elutasítanak?

– Ez úgy hangzik, mintha én mondtam volna... – ismerte el Hermione. – Tényleg megkaptam azt az állást, és tényleg igaz, hogy nélküled meg sem próbáltam volna, úgyhogy ezért is hálás vagyok neked... – elkapta Neville bosszús pillantását, és gyorsan témát váltott.

– Nem kell erről beszéljünk, ha kényelmetlen neked, de van valami, amiről igen, bár az talán még kényelmetlenebb lesz... Tudom, hogy ti, fiúk szerettek azon tréfálkozni, hogy szerintetek én sosem veszek észre semmit, ami nem hasonlít egy tankönyvhöz – de van _valami,_ amit igenis észrevettem... körülbelül az első Roxfortos hetünk után... Végül is, nem olyan gyakran figyelnek fel rám fiúk, hogy ne venném észre: én... tetszettem neked igaz? Mondhatnám, hogy...

– Nem kell a szavakat keresned: én szerelmes voltam beléd, attól a pillanattól kezdve, amikor először találkoztunk a King's Crosson... Persze illett volna bevallanom neked, de nem sok értelme lett volna, hiszen tudtam, hogy az egész eleve reménytelen, mert te sohasem tudnál viszontszeretni engem...

– Nem _eleve,_ és nem _sohasem!_ – csattant fel a Hermione. – Ha nem lett volna Ron, igenis lett volna esélyed... De ne kérdezd meg, miért volt ő jobb nálad, mert nem tudnék válaszolni.

"Hát én sem! – ki tudná megmondani hányszor bántott meg téged akaratlanul, puszta ostobaságól, és hányszor szándékosan, mert elragadták az indulatai? Kezdve azzal, hogy _'Rémálom ez a lány, nem csoda, hogy nincs egy barátja sem!',_ át azon, hogy _'Már ott tartok, hogy bárki jó lenne a bálba, akár még te is',_ és befejezve azzal, ahogy most szakított veled!" – ezt szerette volna Neville felelni, de valahogy úgy érezte, ez becstelenség lenne... Mintha Ron bizonyos értelemben még mindig a vetélytársa volna...

– És most, amikor két évvel a Roxfort után, házasságot ajánlottál, arra gondoltam, hogy te még mindig... hogy te még nem jutottál túl rajtam. Hallottam ugyan, hogy néhány hónapig együtt voltál Hannah Abbottal...

Neville némileg fellelkesült. – Igen, Hannah remek lány... minden percet élveztem vele: olyan érzéke van a trópusi virágokhoz, amit senki másnál nem láttam... – Vagy nem egészen erről volt szó? Az _Orchidea-projekt,_ emlékezett vissza, amit együtt csináltak végig, olyan szép eredménnyel zárult, hogy a Hannah a haszon ráeső részéből megvehette a leghíresebb londoni varázslókocsmát, valóra váltva gyerekkori álmát. Talán nem ez a legjobb karrier egy kiváló herbalistának, de...

Megrázta a fejét, hogy visszatérítse a figyelmét a jelenhez. – No igen, ami viszont a románcot illeti: rájöttünk, hogy nincs szükségünk arra, hogy _pótmegoldás_ vagy _vigaszdíj_ legyünk egymás számára: én sosem leszek Justin Finch-Fletchley, sem ő Hermione Granger... – rájött persze, hogy ezzel elszólta magát, de hisz már amúgy nyilván való volt: semmi sem változott a Roxfort óta, már ami a Hermione iránti érzéseit illeti.

– Valahogy így gondoltam én is – ismerte el a lány. – Ha egy szép tündérmesében lennénk, most bevallanám, hogy én is úgy érzek irántad, és kölcsönös szerelemben élhetnénk, míg nem halunk... Dehát mit csináljak, ha nem így van? – Neville csak vállat vont: mindez már a múlt, túl vannak rajta, nem?

– Sajnálom, hogy nem szolgálhatok jobb hírrel... De ha azt kérdezed, hogy tudnék-e boldogan élni veled, nem ideiglenesen, kényszerből, névházasságban; hanem igazán, és végleg, akkor határozottan _igent_ mondanék...

_Szóval igaz,_ gondolta Neville szédülő fejjel, Luna Lovegoodnak ismét igaza volt: a whiskey valamiféle kaput nyit az alternatív világok között, és az embernek olyan élményekben lehet része, amik igazából nem vele magával, hanem egy másik világbeli énjével történnek meg. _Ez_ a Hermione, aki azt mondja, hogy szívesen élne vele, nyilvánvalóan nem azonos azzal, aki éppen ma jelentette ki tanúk előtt, hogy még névházasságban sem akar tovább élni vele...

Mit lehet ilyenkor mondani? Az igazat: 'én nem az a Neville vagyok, akire gondolsz'? Hermione egyszerűen azt hinné, hogy túl sokat ivott. Sőt: lehet, hogy tényleg egyszerűen csak túl sokat ivott... Mi lenne, ha egyszerűen őszintén kimondaná, amit gondol? Egy próbát megér...

– Csak képzeld el – kezdte el óvatosan –, hogy egy másik világban élünk, ahol nincs Tudjukki, nincs Thicknesse, és nincs ez a Házassági Törvény! És mondjuk én ebben az elképzelt világban megtudom, hogy Ron szakított veled...

– Nyilván haragudnék rá, értetlen és hálátlan idiótának tartanám... Megpróbálnám jobb belátásra bírni – de a szívem mélyén azért abban bíznék, hogy _nem_ sikerül... Reménykednék, hogy egyszer túljutsz a csalódáson, nekem is lehet esélyem nálad – nem _nagy_ esélyem, természetesen, de legalább nem a tudatban kell leélnem az életem, hogy meg sem próbálhattam.

– Persze ne úgy gondold, hogy bármit is sürgetnék... Ahogy mondani szokták, ha összetört a szíved, jó ha van valaki, aki segít összeszedni a darabokat... Lassan, türelmesen, heteken vagy hónapokon át, közben – talán – lassan megszoknád a jelenlétem, része lennék az életednek, és te is az én életemnek... És ha sikerül, ha azt látom, hogy rendbe jöttél, akkor... Nem, nem _viszonzást_ várnék, mintha ez valamiféle üzlet lenne... én csak felajánlok egy _lehetőséget,_ és nem sértődöm meg, ha elutasítod...

– Ez jó terv – bólintott Hermione –, de miért beszélsz feltételes módban? Pontosan ezt tetted, nem?

– Nem! – fakadt ki dühösen. – Az hogy, össze vagyunk zárva egy látszatházasságban, az pont az _ellenkezője_ annak, amiről beszéltem... Ha egy célzást is tennék... _bármire,_ ami túlmegy a barátság határain, az olyan lenne, mint valami követelés... mondhatnám, zsarolás, nem?

– Nem túl szigorúak a te erkölcsi törvényeid, Neville? – kérdezte Hermione szelíden. – Korábban azért nem is próbáltál közeledni hozzám, mert tudtad hogy _máshoz_ tartozom, most pedig azért, mert _hozzád_ tartozom...

– De _nem igazán_ – csattant fel ismét dühösen –, nem azért, mert szabad akaratodból engem választottál! Az egyetlen lehetőség arra, hogy ez a házasság valódi legyen, az lett volna, _ha te kéred tőlem!_

Olyan hirtelen hallgatott el, hogy a csend szinte fájdalmas volt. Tényleg kimondta ezt? Nem csak _gondolt_ rá? Muszáj volt az utolsó, vagy inkább az utolsó utáni pillanatban elrontania mindent?

– Igen, tudom – szólalt meg végre Hermione halkan, szinte félve. – És te? Te tudod, hogy _miért_ nem kértem?

Úgy látszik, kitalálta, mit akar Neville felelni, ezért sietve folytatta:  
– _Kérlek,_ ne feleld rá sértetten, hogy azért mert vagy elég jó nekem, azt meg végképp ne, hogy szerinted én az _igazira várok,_ és neki őrzöm az ártatlanságomat!

– Nem? – lepődött meg Neville.

Hermione az égre emelte tekintetét, hogy kifejezze bosszankodását.  
– Neville, _felnőttek_ vagyunk, és a huszonegyedik században élünk! És ráadásul – tette hozzá dacosan – őszintén kell beszélnünk mindenről, még a szexről is – bár tudom, hogy a nagymamád leánykorából rád maradt illemtankönyvek szerint ez nem helyénvaló.

– Neville, én vagyok vak, sem érzéketlen... tudom, hogy hogy érzel, hogy mire vágysz, és biztosíthatlak róla, _nincs_ benne semmi rossz... az lenne, rossz, ha nem éreznél így... És már mondtam neked, hogy én szeretnék veled élni – _igazán._

– Ezért váltál el tőlem?

– Én _nem_ váltam el tőled, mivel a varázsvilágban nincs is válás! Az egyetlen lehetőség, amit a varázslótörvény megenged, az _érvénytelenítés_ – de csak akkor, ha még sohasem feküdtünk le egymással... ott van az a rémséges _Mágiai Anyakönyv,_ emlékszel?

– Mindnyájan tudjuk, hogy nem Voldemort találta ki a mugliszülöttekkel szemben előítéleteket, igaz? Még az is lehet, hogy ő maga – szintén félvér! – nem is hitt bennük: egyszerűen csak gyenge jellemű, de befolyásos követőkre volt szüksége... És kiderült, hogy sokkal több ilyen van, mint gondoltuk volna... Persze a többség nem állt be a halálfalónak, de a szívük mélyén egyetértenek azzal, hogy a származás igenis számít, hogy a régi varázslócsaládoknak meg kell őrizniük a vérük tisztaságát... a _te_ családod például, bár nem olyan vagyonos és befolyásos, sokkal régebbi, mint Draco Malfoyé...

– Azt akarod sugallni – kérdezte Neville hitetlenkedve –, hogy én is azok közé tartozom, akik a születésük alapján különbnek tartják magukat másoknál? – igyekezett fékezni magát, de a hangja így is elárulta, mennyire sértve érzi magát.

– Nem, természetesen nem – de a rokonaid és az ismerőseid között biztos, hogy vannak olyanok, akik így gondolkoznak; előbb vagy utóbb meg fogja valaki kérdezni tőled, hogy miért vettél el mugliivadékot, amikor tiszta vérű boszorkányt is választhattál volna?

– Azért, mert egyelőre még _van_ szabad akaratom, és szabad választásom: magam dönthetem el, hogy kivel akarom összekötni az életem – felelte Neville határozottan.

Hermione bólintott. – Akkor érted, ugye, hogy mire gondolok? Te nem _választottál_ engem: amit tettél, azt nevezhetjük lovagi szolgálatnak, önfeláldozásnak – vagy bármi másnak, csak igazi választásnak nem...

– Akkor hogyan győzzelek meg arról, hogy őszintén, igazán és végleg téged akarlak?! Talán menjünk vissza az Anyakönyvi Hivatalba, én mondjuk azt, hogy 'Bocsánat, meggondoltuk magunkat, szeretnénk gyorsan érvényteleníteni az érvénytelenítést'?

– Nem, legalábbis most nem: ahogy a 'lovagi szolgálat' nem jó alap egy házassághoz, éppúgy a hirtelen elhatározás sem – sem a Lángnyelv-whiskey, ha már itt tartunk.

Neville elgondolkozott. Nem tagadhatta, hogy valahol, mélyen elrejtve, igenis _volt_ valamiféle logika abban, amit Hermione mondott. Ő maga persze nem tudta tapasztalatból, milyen érzés, amikor valakit a származása miatt kezelnek kevésbé értékesnek, de gyanította, hasonló ahhoz, ahogy ő érezte magát kisgyerekkora óta: magányosnak, gyengének és megalázottnak... az ember kifejleszt egyfajta tartózkodást, sértett büszkeséget, a végén talán már nem is hiszi el, hogy bárki is közeledhet felé barátságosan...

De Hermione esete egész más, mint az övé, emlékeztette magát. Ő bátor, tehetséges és ambiciózus – de még neki is szüksége van valakire, akire biztosan számíthat, aki szilárdan áll mellette, akármi történjen is... Neville persze tudja magáról, hogy ő az a valaki, de vajon hogyan győzheti meg erről Hermionét?

És fordítva? – jutott váratlanul az eszébe: Vajon arra is van mód, hogy ő is biztos legyen abban, nem csak egy helyettes, egy pótmegoldás Ron Weasley helyett Hermione életében? Jobb, mint Draco Malfoy (ismét megborzongott a gondolattól), de nem az igazi. Mert ha van rá mód, akkor megérné kipróbálni.

Hirtelen egy újabb gondolat furakodott az agyába, egy furcsa, de nagyon is lehetséges jövőről... Nem tudott elfojtani egy féloldalas kis vigyort, miközben megkérdezte:  
– Tudod, mit kockáztatsz ezzel? Tegyük fel, hogy húsz év múlva, amikor interjút adsz a Reggeli Prófétának, és Vitrol azt kérdezi – igyekezett utánozni Rita erőltetetten kedveskedő hangját és körülményes stílusát –: Mikor gratulálunk a megválasztásához, _Miniszterasszony,_ nem tudjuk letagadni azt a nyilvánvaló tényt sem, hogy olvasóink nem csak az ön kormányzati programjára kíváncsiak, hanem legalább annyira a magánéletére is; itt van például az ön férje – akinek a neve pillanatnyilag nem jut az eszembe –: hogyan juthatott az eszébe, hogy éppen őt válassza? Ó, emlékszem, az a szerencsétlen Thicknesse-féle törvény... Bizony, azok nehéz idők voltak... Fogadja őszinte részvétemet!

Hermione vele nevetett, de azután újra elkomolyodott. – Szóval érted már, hogy mire gondolok: ha ez tényleg megtörténik, én azt akarom felelni, hogy azzal a férfival élek, akit én magam választottam, nincs szükségem mentségre vagy kifogásra!

– Akkor most mit csináljunk? – kérdezte Neville ismét.

– Csak vigyél haza – _haza,_ Longbottom Hallba.

Neville-nek már a száján volt a tiltakozás, hogy az mennyire helytelen lenne, de azután eszébe jutott, hogy a válasz valószínűleg egy újabb csípős megjegyzés lenne a száz évvel ezelőtti illemtankönyvekről.

– De hát – jutott eszébe egy sokkal kézzelfoghatóbb kifogás –, te elköltöztél, elvitted a dolgaid, a ruháid...

– Talán láttál csomagolni? – kérdezett vissza Hermione ártatlanul mosolyogva.

Nem, emlékezett Neville, nem látta őt csomagolni; sőt ahogy így visszagondolt, egyfajta félálomban töltötte az elmúlt néhány napot...

– Eleve úgy tervezted, hogy _nem_ költözöl el? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve. – Honnan tudtad, hogy én... – _hogy én visszafogadlak_ mondta volna, de mivel ez túl durván hangzott volna, inkább másképp fejezte be – ... éppen ide jövök ma este?

– Nem _tudtam,_ csak _reméltem_ – most, hogy nem kényszerítenek a körülmények, megteheted, hogy nemet mondasz: akár végleg, akár csak azért, hogy adjunk egymásnak néhány hónap _türelmi időt,_ hogy...

– Ó, ez szükségtelen – sietett Neville tiltakozni. – Máris indulhatunk, feltéve, hogy biztos vagy benne...

– Azt akarod kérdezni, hogy biztos vagyok-e benne, hogy ezt akarom, vagy hogy biztos vagyok-e benne, hogy jól sikerül?

– Az elsőre _igen_ a válasz, a másodikra meg az, hogy nem tudhatjuk, csak remélhetjük – kettőnkön múlik, nem igaz? – Gyengéden megérintette Neville kezét, és a szemébe nézett. – Tudom, hogy bizonytalannak és sértettnek érzed magad; de _én is_ úgy érzem magam; nem téged hibáztatlak, és szeretném, ha te sem engem hibáztatnál... Csak szeretném, ha megpróbálnánk mindent elölről kezdeni – de a saját akaratunkból, kényszer nélkül.

Miközben az induláshoz készülődtek, Neville eltűnődött. Hátha tényleg Hermionének van igaza – mint rendszerint –, hátha ez a nap nem a közös életük _vége,_ hanem inkább a _kezdete?_ Persze nem mondhatja, hogy minden kétsége és félelme egyszerre elmúlt... sőt: valószínűleg élete végéig sem lesz egészen biztos abban, hogy ő a Hermionéhoz méltó férfi; de mégis, mosolyodott el halványan, legalább van lehetősége megpróbálni, hogy azzá váljon.


End file.
